This invention relates to a method for reducing the amount of noxious gas evolved during the combustion of a polymer.
It is known that when nitrogenous polymers are burned the combustion products are often found to comprise hydrogen cyanide. In view of the known toxicity of this gas, it is desirable that the amount of any such gas released when these polymers burn be minimized.
It is also known that when a polymer contains a halogen or is made flame-retardant by the incorporation therein of a halogen-containing material, hydrogen halides are evolved during thermal decomposition of the polymer.
It has now been discovered that the amounts of these noxious gases evolved during high temperature decomposition of such polymers can be controlled by the use of a minor amount of certain organometallic additives.